James & Tracy I Never Meant to Hurt You
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Tracy and James are having a hard time trying to admit their feelings with Mr Milbanks trying to make James stay away from Tracy and Scumlord trying to kill James will they admit their love or will Scumlord and Jaws destroy them forever? TracyxJames


James Bond Jr and Tracy Milbanks I Never Meant to Hurt You

Set a year after the TV Series James Bond Jr

Tracy was a little upset that James always has time for other girls but never her IQ, Gordo and Phoebe understood this so did James but didn't know how to make feel better.

"She's been like this for days James." Said IQ.

"James my man you got to admit how you feel about her soon." Said Gordo.

"I know guys it's just I don't know how to do it without her Father knowing we have a soft spot for each other." Replied James.

Then Mr Milbanks walked past.

"I don't want to see you near any girls Bond especially my daughter." He ordered.

"YOU MAYBE THE HEADMASTER MILBANKS BUT YOU CAN'T CONTROL MY LIFE!" growled James.

"I gave an order Bond." Said Mr Milbanks.

"Yes…sir." Growled James.

"Daddy you have gone too far I may not like it but I can understand that James can't help this girl thing it runs in the Bond Family doesn't it James?" asked Tracy.

"Yes and maybe for once in Tracy's life Milbanks she knows what she wants." Said James.

"THAT'S IT BOND YOU'RE IN DETENTION!" yelled Mr Milbanks.

And he stormed off angrily.

"James my man you admitted how you felt for Tracy in a way." Said Gordo.

"Yeah so I did but I doubt Mr Milbanks will like it." Replied James.

Tracy sat in her room more worried than ever then a strange person appeared.

"OH GOD IT'S JAWS!" she cried.

"GOT THAT RIGHT!" cackled Jaws.

Then Jaws grabbed Tracy and escaped.

"NO TRACY!" cried James.

"Looks like wheatear Milbanks likes it or not you got to rescue Tracy." said Gordo.

"Yeah." Agreed James.

"I guess Scumlord had Jaws spy on us." Said IQ.

"Milbanks is coming." Gasped Phoebe.

"What is going on?" asked Mr Milbanks.

"Jaws." Replied James.

"That made-up enemy of yours." Groaned Mr Milbanks.

"Mistaken you are Mr Milbanks." Said Mr Mitchell. "Jaws is as real as James's Uncle is 007."

Then a helicopter flew in with Tracy tied up with Scumlord and Jaws piloting it.

"Scumlord to Bradford Milbanks if you want your daughter back you will hand James Bond Jr to me so I can get rid of him once and for all." Cackled Scumlord.

"Look here Scumlord no one is having either me or Tracy." said James.

"If you want it that way Bond Jr fine both you and the girl are dead." Said Scumlord then Scumlord made the helicopter shoot missiles at Warfield.

"You are so getting expelled Bond." Said Mr Milbanks.

"Now look here Milbanks no one's expelling James me, Tracy, IQ and Phoebe wouldn't last one day without James." Said Gordo crossly.

"Thanks Gordo IQ hand me that tow-cable!" called James.

"Yes James." Replied IQ.

Then James used the Tow-cable to get to the Helicopter.

"NOW BOND JR YOU SHALL DIE!" yelled Scumlord and grabbed a gun and tried to shoot James but he only shot the controls.

"CURSES!" yelled Jaws and tried to kill Tracy but James got Tracy to put on a parachute and escape.

"Tracy…..I love you." James told her.

"JAMES NO!" cried Tracy as the helicopter exploded killing Scumlord….and hopefully Jaws but don't know about James.

"James didn't die in vain with Scumlord dead S.C.U.M is finished." Said Gordo.

"We better search the wreckage." Said Phoebe.

"There's Scumlord's coat and the remains of his coat so he must be dead but Jaws escaped again." Sighed IQ. "James unknown."

"Oh no!" cried Tracy with tears in her eyes.

Then they saw a badly injured James.

"JAMES YOU'RE OK!" cried Tracy and hugged James.

"Ow careful Tracy I got cracked ribs because of Jaws he's too badly injured since he's over there in that bush." Said James as he hugged Tracy.

"Jaws you're under arrest." Said Mr Mitchell as he cuffed Jaws.

"I WILL GET YOU BOND!" yelled Jaws.

"Yeah right." Said Gordo.

"I think Mr Milbanks will have to keep James around for Tracy." said Phoebe.

"I will he has proven that he loves Tracy enough to save her." Replied Mr Milbanks.

"We're glad you're alive James." Smiled IQ. "We'll leave you and Tracy alone."

"I never meant to hurt you." Whispered James.

"I know." Replied Tracy as she kissed James deeply. "And I love you too James."

Soon James and Tracy watched the sunset knowing S.C.U.M will never bother them again.

The End


End file.
